Games of the Heart
by pooh bear is mine
Summary: Ino the number one troublemaker in school finally meets her match, Uchiha Sasuke the new teacher, he entered he life and turned her upside down. is there a possible attraction or will there be a possible love between these two? how? sasuino


Games of the heart.

Summary-Ino the number one troublemaker of the school who makes teachers last for only a day has met her match when uchiha Sasuke the new teacher came in and turned Ino upside down is there a possible love between the two who can't even start a conversation properly? Sasukexino

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Chapter one

Ino Yamanaka famous for being the number one trouble maker at school her possible activities was vandalizing the walls, picking locks, bullying nerds, skipping classes and worst of all arguing with the authorities.

Ino's parents were both rich her dad is a businessman and her mother is in the politics world, Ino has everything she wants, in fact she was a spoiled brat and luxurious things were just an inch away from her.

School…

Ino was horsing around with the other students this is her routine every morning before the classes' starts, she goes play around the campus and do pranks.

"Loser!" Ino shouted as she threw the soccer ball straight to the face of the poor jock.

Inside the principals office was a man wearing black formal attire, he was staring at the glass window he could clearly see Ino Yamanaka horsing around.

"She's Ino Yamanaka, the number one annoying student." The principal said as his rest his chin on his hands.

Sasuke stare at Ino who was busy dragging a net of soccer balls.

"She really is the troublemaker, she's responsible for the headless school statue outside." The principal added.

Sasuke continued to eye Ino who was now busy chasing the students with the soccer balls.

"You must have the brains to pull her upside down." The principal said hopelessly.

Sasuke smirked. "She's just a little brat I can handle her."

"But really are you sincere in doing this job?"

"I am uncle I am sincere" Sasuke quickly replied.

"I mean…" before the principal could finish Sasuke already blocked him.

" I don't look at my students in a sexual way and I am not planning a student-teacher relationship here." Sasuke sharply replied, he knew this his uncle and his father kept on asking him that question but really he has no plans in doing that.

Sasuke entered the classroom the students immediately returned to their places and grew silent.

"You!" Sasuke pointed to the male student in front of him.

"Yes sir?" the student asked.

"Get your things and sit beside the blonde girl at the back."

"But sir! This seat is reserved!" temari objected.

"I know who owns that seat but I want her in front." Sasuke answered back.

Temari decided to shut up _"looks like Ino meets her match" _

Then the door suddenly opened revealing Ino Yamanaka.

"Why are you late?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"I did my business." Ino replied smugly.

"sit." Sasuke commanded as he pointed at the seat in front of the teachers table.

"I'm sorry but I sit in the back." Ino answered back putting her hands on her hips.

"Well from now on you're sitting here." Sasuke demanded, he really prepared for the argument with Yamanaka.

"Hey you nerd! Get off my chair and bring your ass here!" Ino proclaimed, controlling her short temper.

"Yamanaka! I demand you to sit! Right now!" Sasuke shouted, this Yamanaka is such an ass.

Ino raised an eyebrow _"annoying"_ Ino slouch on the chair and started pouting.

"First of all I am uchiha Sasuke" then Sasuke saw a student raised his hand "yes I am the principal's niece, now let me discuss to you my rules."

"Rule one when I am talking you all shut your mouth, nobody interferes or starts a conversation with your seatmate."

"Rule two you shall listen to my lessons every letter will appear in the test so if you don't want to fail I advice you to listen to my lessons I wont hesitate to fail you."

Ino decided Sasuke's rules are stupid, she looked for her algebra notebook and started doodling.

"Rule three if someone is reciting or talking to me you should shut your mouths it's rude to talk while someone is talking, you should listen to the one talking."

Sasuke paused as he saw Yamanaka Ino enjoying her own world. He ignore her thinking she would stop her little activities as soon as possible.

"Rule four you should copy every thing I command you to copy I will check your notebooks and If I see a missing word there expect a zero from me."

Ino yawned _"class Is boring"_ Ino muttered to herself then started doodling Sasuke in an ugly way she began to laugh at herself but then again she controlled her laughter and laugh silently.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Ino he saw the girl enjoying her little world and to top that she's doodling in her algebra notebook and he realized who the little brat is drawing, him.

Sasuke controlled his anger he knows of a way to dispose of Ino's little activity.

"Rule five you shouldn't pass notes or doodle in my class, like what ms. Yamanaka is doing."

Ino paused, she swallowed hard as she notices Sasuke looking at her.

"May I have that?" Sasuke asked but he didn't wait for the answer and grab the paper he looked at it and saw Ino's weird cute drawings including her drawing of him.

"You shouldn't do these in my class." Sasuke said as he showed the paper around.

Everybody started laughing out like crazy people who escaped mental hospital.

Sasuke cleared his throat making the class stop. "You should not do things like that Yamanaka I am not arts subject this is algebra class." 

Ino was boiling inside _"oh that little devil! How dare him! Argghhhhhh!!!!!"_ she began to ball her fist.

"Rule six tests are going to be given whether its surprise or announced its recorded so I advise you to study failing students shall go meet me after class for two hours for some exercises and drills. So for students who are failing exams ESCPECIALLY people who love failing they're algebra tests looks like were going to meet every dismissal time." Sasuke explained, he added emphasis on especially which is dedicated to Ino who he knew was failing lots of algebra tests.

Ino wince a bit she knew Sasuke was talking about her.

"Rule seven all of my assignments shall be done I can accept if your not here on that day"

"Rule eight don't go flirt on me I don't have an intention of student-teacher relationships and I don't look at my students sexually"

Ino's eyes was about to shut. _"Darn it…I can't fall asleep…I'm in front"_ Ino encouraged herself but she failed her eyes shut and she starts to snore silently.

"Rule nine nobody shall break my rules, go and don't follow some we'll be seeing each other at detention, that's about it so who disagrees with me?"

The class was silent nobody dared to cross Sasuke but suddenly they heard snores everyone turned around and saw Ino asleep.

Sasuke's vein popped out, this girl is pissing her in such little ways. He keeps his cool to avoid a war.

"Yamanaka!" Sasuke shouted.

"Heh? What?" Ino asked as she opened her eyes and sit straight.

"Hows your nap?"

Ino's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. She quickly cleared her throat. " It was a nice nap too bad you disturbed it."

"_The guts…"_ Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Oh well why don't we continue our wonderful lesson?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sit on his chair. "Open your books to page 90, Yamanaka stand up and read EVERYTHING." Sasuke commanded as he smiled smugly.

Ino's eyes widen, crap, this section of the book is complicated it has a shit load of algebra signs, she hates that.

But still Ino wasn't given a choice she read it all after one hour of full torture the bell rang and everyone was dismissed.

"THAT UCHIHA! GOD DAMN UCHIHA'S ARE BASTARDS!" Ino shouted as she started kicking her locker.

Temari sigh. "Yeah I know he's annoying he has shit load of rules and he teaches to advance."

"Looks like you met your match." Tenten blurted as she lean on her locker.

Ino completely ignored her friends and continued kicking her locker that is already crashed, she was 100 pissed of with the god damn uchiha who just entered an hour ago in her precious comfy life.

"Aww, come on pig don't be depress you should forgive him." Sakura explained. Who was also leaning on the lockers and her arms crossed.

"And why?" Ino asked as she stopped torturing her locker.

"He's good looking you should forgive him today." Temari replied as she smiled the nastiest smile.

"Yeah he's pretty hot…just strip of those glasses and formal suit and you'll see." Tenten added happily.

"Yuck Tenten you saw him shirtless? You little maniac!" Ino joked.

"NO!" Tenten quickly answered as her wave her hands in defense.

"Well yeah he is a bit good looking…"Ino said softly she felt a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Well he doesn't have any ring on his fingers its safe!" Hinata said out of nowhere.

"You're here?" Temari asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Just arrived" Hinata replied who was carrying cans of soda and bags of chips

"Anyway going back to the topic "he's hot"" Sakura butt in.

"Well he's not my type but yeah he's hot but that doesn't mean I wouldn't turn his life here in this school in heaven in fact I will turn it to hell!" Ino said her eyes blazing in anger as her fist balled and her teeth gritted.

Her friends sigh, they knew Ino wouldn't let opportunities like this pass up.

After class Ino arrived home from school she opened the door and was in great shock to see their mansion destroyed there were blood on the walls, vases are all crushed and their family picture…broken.

"Mom, dad? What's wrong?" Ino asked aloud so she could be heard.

But no reply.

"MOM? DAD?" Ino asked aloud once more. But there was no reply.

It came to the point when Ino came to the room of her parents she was about to knock when she heard voices inside so she decided to listen.

"You are such an asshole! I want you out of my house!"

"Why you little whore? This is my house so you can leave!"

"You were the one who broke of the agreement in our wedding! YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!"

Ino heard every word "you slept with another woman" her eyes became teary she fears things like these the things and possibility that her family might separate due to the fact of having another party outside because she knew her parents are pretty loose with each other.

She quickly went inside her room and locked herself then she cried…

**It sucks ******** yawn oh well please review, suggestion, comments, reactions, corrections, requests are welcome ******** but don't flame ******


End file.
